


The Batman

by Classic_Cowboy



Series: The Dark Knight [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: "They told me there was nothing to fear. But the night my parents were murdered I caught a glimpse of something. There is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying… something that will not stop until it gets revenge… Me."





	1. More Than A Man

**They told me there was nothing out there, nothing to fear. But the night my parents were murdered I caught a glimpse of something. I've looked for it ever since. I went to the other side of the world, searched in the shadows. And there is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying… something that will not stop until it gets revenge… Me. – Ronald Stoppable**

**THE BATMAN**

**Chapter 1: More than a Man**

Triton, the city that was once three smaller towns: Middleton, Upperton and Lowerton. When the cities merged, it was a happy and joyous time. But that time was a long time ago. Since then the Mob Boss Rupert Thorne had brought a powerful wave of the Mafia into the city, as well as a new wave of ‘Supercriminals’ doubling the already high count. Even Team Possible was unable to stop these monsters. That is … until he came home. 

(-V-)

“Get all that transferred to the truck,” A mysterious man said, as he watched a large group of thugs transferring crates from a river barge to a waiting unmarked moving truck from the shadows. 

“We’re almost loaded, Scarecrow,” a thug said as he approached the man’s position. 

“Very good …” the man said in a hoarse voice, “How is security?” 

“Let me check,” the thug said lifting a handheld radio, “Hey, Nick … Nick ya there?” he asked, but received only static. 

“So … we meet at last …” Scarecrow chuckled, “Warn the men. The Batman’s here.” 

The lead thug nodded and turned to where a group was loading the trucks but was shocked to find the whole dock seemingly abandoned. “Oh man …” 

“Do not fear; that’s what he wants.” Scarecrow warned, as the thug drew his gun. 

“S-So what do we do?” the thug whimpered. 

“We take what we have and leave.” Scarecrow said; walking out of the shadows to reveal what looked like a cross between the ‘scarecrow’ from the Wizard of Oz and something from a Steven King’s novel. “Let us hurry.” He said, both men walking toward the truck, not noticing the pair of white, demonic eyes opening behind them in the darkness. 

“Close the back,” Scarecrow said as he moved toward the passenger side of the truck. The skinny man climbed into the truck and awaited his hired hand to join him. He waited. And he waited. “Not bad,” Scarecrow chortled as he got back out and moved to the back of the truck. “Come out and face me, Batman. I know you’re there.” 

“I know you’re working for someone, and it’s not Thorne,” a deep intimidating voice spoke from behind the masked criminal. “Who?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Scarecrow said, before he was knocked to the ground seemingly by nothing but darkness. 

“Wrong answer.” The Batman growled, swooping out of the darkness his long cape draping out like his namesake’s wings. He grabbed the Scarecrow by the collar and lifted him into the air scarecrow clawing at the Bat’s black formfitting battle-suit. “Who are you working for?” The Bat growled again, his narrowing brown eyes just vaguely visible behind the white eyepieces. 

“I refuse to answer, but I do have a question for you, Batman,” Scarecrow growled, lifting his hand toward the Batman’s masked face. “What do you fear?” 

Batman tried to shove the Scarecrow away but still got a face full of gas from the masked villain’s wrist. Batman stumbled back coughing, trying to cover his face. “I would love to kill you, but I have this to shipment to check in. Enjoy my gift to you, Batman!” Scarecrow said scurrying quickly to the driver’s side of the truck and taking off. 

Batman lifted a grapple gun from his belt, but fell to his knees before he could fire the grapple. He shook his head as painful images flashed before his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and reached for a communicator on his belt. “Wade … Felix … help …” Batman grunted as he fell to the side, watching the Scarecrow’s truck get away. 

**SEVEN YEARS EARLIER …**

“I cannot believe we are finally done with high school!” Ron Stoppable cheered as he walked with Kim Possible and her family into their family home both still dressed in their graduation robes. 

“No kidding, Ron,” Kim replied as the two teens dropped to the couch in the living room. 

Kim reached for the remote before leaning against her boyfriend. “Life is good,” She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder and switched on the afternoon news. 

“So coming with us to celebrate graduation, babe?” Kim asked glancing up at her boyfriend for three weeks. “Whole family at the all you can eat country café down town?” 

“Na, me and the folks are gonna have our own party,” Ron said as he hugged his girlfriend with one arm. “Gonna go see the new Zorro flick then catch Bueno Nacho.” 

“Naturally,” Kim rolled her eyes. “Breakfast at my place in the morning, then?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, KP,” Ron nodded, before moving in to give her a tender kiss on the lips. 

(-V-)

Ron was grinning ear to ear as he stepped out of the movie theater with his parents on either side of him. “That was so cool!” Ron cheered as his dad patted his shoulder. “That was the first time since I was a kid we actually went to a movie and went out to eat together!” 

“We had to celebrate our high school graduate, honey,” Mrs. Stoppable beamed hugging her son’s arm. 

“We’re extremely proud of you son,” Mr. Stoppable said, grinning as they continued toward the parking lot. “Have you told Kimberly about your big job lined up? Huh, Mr. Vice President of the Food Division of Nakasumi Corporation?”

“Ah … um … not yet,” Ron scratched the back of his head, “Besides I won’t start until after I get through all the classes and all and …” He rambled on, still surprised the Toy Company owner had gone to him, Ron Stoppable to run his beloved Bueno Nacho which Mr. Nakasumi had received out of the law suit over the stolen Little Diablo toys. 

The three Stoppables approached their family car and noticed a pair of rough looking young men looking at it. 

“Nice car,” one of the thugs said, as two more approached from the other side of the car. “Real nice.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Mr. Stoppable said uncomfortable as he eased between them and his wife. 

“I believe we’ll take it,” one of the thugs said, pulling out a gun, “And your wallets and purse, guys.” 

“I don’t think so!” Ron said tackling the lead thug knocking the gun out of his hand, then hopping to his feet to punch the first of the thug’s friends to come to his aid. He hit a series of punches and kicks, fighting off three of the four thugs easily. He was winning too, when suddenly… 

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Ron slowly turned to see his parents on the ground with the blond headed thug standing over them, gripping Mr. Stoppable’s wallet. “Leave the karate kid alone, his dad’s got enough to do us a while, lets bail!” the thug said as the four thugs ran past the stunned Ron and climbed into the car. 

Ron vaguely heard his parents’ car start up and drive off as he dropped to his knees between his parents. “Mom … Dad?” 

“You … did your best son …” Mr. Stoppable breathed gripping his son’s hand. “We’re …so … proud of you … don’t be afraid, son … Tell … Kimberly … to watch out … for you … for us …” he wheezed squeezing Ron’s hand tightly. “I love you, son …” he said as his head fell back and his eyes slowly closed. 

Ron tried to scream for help but no sound came from his mouth as he doubled over, between his parents. Rufus crawled out of his pocket to stroke the back of Ron’s neck as he sobbed on the pavement with police sirens finally approaching. 

(-V-)

Ron sat numbly in the crowded, stuffy Middleton Police Precinct HQ, tears still sliding slowly down his cheek as Rufus sat asleep in his pocket. A young police officer finally came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be ok,” the officer whispered, “I’ll be ok …” 

“Gordon!” another officer said walking up to the two. “We got one of the perps from tonight’s shooting. Joe Chill.” 

“Hear that, son?” Officer Gordon said, giving a sad smile to the blonde headed youth. “We got one of them.” 

Ron didn’t respond but only continued to stare into space. 

“Ron!” a feminine voice echoed through the police department as Kim Possible ran straight toward the still stunned teenager. “Ron, are you ok?” she said in a trembling voice as she dropped down before him, stroking his face and hair with her fingers, “I’m so … so sorry Ron …” she whispered as she pulled the numb young man into a tight hug. 

Kim then helped Ron to his feet, growing even more worried when he simply did as she led him to. “C’mon, Ron … mom’s waiting in the car …” 

Ron said nothing as he let Kim lead him out of the police station. 

(-V-)

The sun was shinning on this beautiful Tuesday afternoon. Though, no one was smiling on the grounds of Middleton memorial cemetery. Kim Possible stood in a black dress clinging to her boyfriend’s arm as he and his surviving family recited the ritual prayer Kaddish. Ron was dressed in his best suit and tie, and even got his cowlick to lie down. Since his parents’ death he had been staying with Kim’s family in the guest room, but everyone present could see by the dark circles under his blood shot eyes he hadn’t gotten much rest. 

But what disturbed Kim the most but other then the day his parents were taken, he hadn’t shed a tear. 

Kim watched Ron give her mother a nod, wordlessly thanking her for her aid in preparing his mother for burial. Kim stared at Ron’s drained emotionless face as he watched the twin wooden boxes adorned with the Star of David being lowered into the ground. ‘It’s not fair …’ Kim thought as she hugged his arm tighter. ‘Not to Ron, it’s not fair …’ she said her eyes once again flooding with the tears that have been unyielding the last few days. 

She’d give up everything she had just to see that carefree smile one more time. Though she knew it would be a long hard road before he would ever be the Ron she first fell in love with. She was so lost in her thoughts that she was unaware the service was over and people were beginning to file away. 

“C’mon, Ron, lets go home,” Kim said lacing her fingers with Ron’s leading him behind her parents as they walked to the Possible’s minivan. Kim sighing sadly giving a faint glance to Ron who was simply letting himself be lead by his girlfriend to the car. 

The ride home was one made in silence; even Kim’s younger brothers were silently taking a few glances at the shattered young man their elder sister was clinging to. 

“Alright, kids, We’re home.” Mr. Possible tried to sound cheerful as the minivan came to a stop in front of the house. 

Again the family climbed out of the van in total silence Kim stopped to watch Ron dragging his feet as he walked into the house.

“He’ll be ok, Kimmie,” Mrs. Possible said placing an arm around her daughter, “Just be there for him. He needs you, and us.” Kim nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother in a firm hug. “Now go give Ron one of those,” Mrs. Possible smiled down as Kim released the hug. 

Kim again gave a nod and moved quickly for the door. As soon as she was gone the reassuring smile faded from Mrs. Possible’s face and the fought tears finally came. 

(-V-) 

A week passed slowly, time continued to pass, life went on, but Ron Stoppable’s emotional condition remained the same. Luckily they didn’t have any missions, so Kim was able to stay home and keep her boyfriend company. Ron showed no emotion what so ever, until one fateful afternoon … 

Kim and her mother stood in the kitchen before the sink doing the dishes. Kim would occasionally nod as her mother would give her a particular instruction. Her parents were going to be going out of town for the evening and wouldn’t return till early morning. “And I don’t want to ‘KNOW’ about anything that could happen in your bedroom tonight, just make sure Ron’s in his own room by morning.” Mrs. Possible winked, laughing when Kim gave her a very good impression of a gold fish, red face and all. 

“Besides, when he and your father gets in from Chill’s trial,” Mrs. Possible said, her voice dropping to a growl at the mention of Ron’s parents’ murderer. “After we leave you two alone, you may want … to celebrate?” Mrs. Possible put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, “Kimberly Anne Possible, your father would probably kill me for saying this, but stop looking at me like that. You are eighteen years old, a legal adult, it’s no more any of mine or your father’s business whether or not you have sex with your boyfriend then it is anyone else’s. I’m not saying you HAVE to, I’m just saying, what your father doesn’t know won’t hurt him a bit.” 

Kim started to retort when the front door slammed violently followed by Kim’s father’s voice. “Ron, calm down,” he said as Ron stomped into the kitchen. Kim and Mrs. Possible blinked in confusion when he pulled open the refrigerator door angrily, grabbed one of Mr. Possible’s hidden beers, sat down roughly at the table, and began to chug. 

“Ron, you’re still under age!” Mrs. Possible gasped, as she jerked the beer away and poured it down the drain, “Now, what happened?” 

“The jury got bought,” Ron growled in an angry voice Kim had never heard come from him before, “Or they’re the biggest bunch of fucking idiots I have ever seen in my life!” 

“Ronald, watch the language,” Mrs. Possible said warningly before turning to her seemingly equally angry husband. “James, what happened?” 

“Chill was found ‘Not Guilty’, Anne!” Mr. Possible growled clinching his fists at his sides. “Said that there was no proof he was even there except the ‘distraught son who didn’t get a good look at his face’!” Mrs. Possible covered her gaping mouth with her hand as Kim ran to Ron’s side. “It was a disgrace to the justice system … that’s all you can say about it!” 

“Justice system?” Ron snorted, seemingly to ignore Kim’s back rub. “Whatever system we have doesn’t have JUSTICE in it at all.” 

“James, I want to talk to the DA,” Mrs. Possible said throwing her dish towel to the side. 

“Me too, this isn’t over, not by a long shot,” Mr. Possible responded just as heated, “You want to come with us, Ron?” Instead of answering Ron pushed away from the table and dashed toward his guest room. 

“We’ll go see what happened, Kimmie, you talk to Ron,” Mrs. Possible said, giving a slight nod, as she and Kim’s father made their way to his car. 

Kim gave a sad smile when she found Ron sitting on the edge of his bed, holding a photograph of his parents. “He’ll get what’s coming to him, Ron,” Kim said softly as she walked toward him. “He won’t get away forever.”

“It wasn’t as much his fault, as it was mine, Kim …” Ron whispered, placing the photograph back on his night table. “I killed them.” 

“What?” Kim asked in disbelief that he’d say something like that let alone think it. 

“If I had just given them what they wanted … if I hadn’t fought back, Mom and Dad wouldn’t have been shot.” Ron said tears rolling down his cheeks. “I killed them. It was me. I killed them.” 

“Don’t say that, Ron,” Kim said pulling him to his feet, “That’s not true at all. If you hadn’t stepped up when you had to … and if you hadn’t … we … I might have lost you too.” She whispered as she brushed the tears from his face before pulling him into a kiss. She put everything into this moment, everything she’d come to realize she felt toward Ron she tried to convoy in this one act. Ron seemed to realize this and the feelings were returned as the kiss grew deeper and deeper by the moment. 

Kim was unaware that they were undressing each other, until she felt her bare body lowered back onto Ron’s bed and realized her arms were gripping Ron’s bare shoulders and her bare legs wrapped around his waist. She moaned as a feeling washed through her body that could only be described in one word: 

“Heaven” 

(-V-)

“You … did your best son …” Mr. Stoppable breathed gripping his son’s hand. “We’re …so … proud of you … don’t be afraid, son … Tell … Kimberly … to watch out … for you … for us …” he wheezed squeezing Ron’s hand tightly. “I love you, son …” he said as his head fell back and his eyes slowly closed. 

Ron sat up quickly in his bed sweating heavily, and realized it was still early in the evening. He glanced at the clock on his night table and saw the time was 7:54 P.M. “Why’d I go to sleep so early?” Ron asked, before his eyes widened as the sleep-amnesia finally wore off and he remembered what happened a few hours earlier. He blushed slightly and glanced to the redhead who was sound asleep with her back to him, her body covered only by the thin bed sheet. 

The smile that was beginning to form fell when the nightmare he’d experience also returned to his memory, and the dream it just caused him. Ron gave a low growl as he climbed out of bed and searched around the room looking for his clothes and dressed himself, then gathered Kim’s discarded clothes and placing them at her feet. He walked out of the room and up the stairs, hoping the item he was looking for was still where he remembered finding it with Kim when they were younger. 

He silently crept into her parents’ bedroom and went to Mr. Possible’s side of the bed. He reached under the mattress and pulled out a revolver. He stared at it for a moment. “You’re right, KP, he’ll get what’s coming to him …” He said before leaving the room. He stuffed the gun into one of his cargo pants’ pockets, and took a stop at Kim’s bedroom. 

Kim was still soundly asleep as he returned and placed Pandaroo in her grasp. She sighed happily as she hugged the stuffed animal to her chest. “Love you, KP, I’ll be back sometime. I promise …” he whispered, knowing after he did what he was planning, it would be a few years before he’d be allowed to be alone with her. 

(-V-)

Ron narrowed his eyes as he sat at the table at the run down diner in Lowerton. He had stalked Joe Chill to this point, and was preparing to shoot him from his seat at the bar. Ron’s trembling hand gripped the handgun under the table as he slowly and carefully positioned it where it was pointing directly at Chill’s back. He was close enough he wouldn’t miss. 

“Is this really what you want, Ron-kun?” a soft voice whispered beside him, making him jump and almost shoot himself in the foot. 

“Yori?” Ron hissed, turning to see the Japanese girl sitting beside him in a traditional Japanese dress. “What are you doing here?” 

“We have heard of what has happened to you and your family, Ron-kun,” Yori stated, giving a small smile towards Ron’s gun. “We feared you might attempt something like this.” 

“He deserves justice …” Ron growled, glancing to the oblivious Joe Chill. 

“Indeed, but if you go about it this way, it is not bringing him to justice, but making him a martyr, and you the monster.” Yori explained softly placing her hand over Ron’s gun. 

“There’s no other way, he’s already got out of it easily in court,” Ron sighed, “He deserves to rot for what he did to my parents.” 

“Would you become like him by doing to him as he did unto you?” Yori asked, taking a sip of his drink. “Or would you rise above him, and bring forth the justice he and others like him deserve?” 

Ron said nothing. “Ron-Kun, if you go about it this way, you will prove that they got to you, which is nothing to be ashamed of. You are human, fallible, corruptible, and mortal.” Yori said drifting off, “But, there is another away.” Ron glanced at her. “If you make yourself more then just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal …” She smiled softly. “You’ll become something else entirely.” 

“And that is?” Ron asked, with a slow nod. 

“A legend, Ron-kun.” Yori smiled, as she placed a scroll in his lap. “This is a map and a written guide. Follow it to the letter and it will eventually lead you to Yamanochi. Every stop on that list will be a personal test for you to overcome. If you overcome and arrive at the school, we will give you what you were born to receive.” 

Yori stood up and kissed Ron’s cheek, “Come with me, Ron-kun,” she said leading him outside. once outside, Yori surprised him by pressing her lips to his in a fierce kiss, that literally send an electric current through his body. 

“Good lord, what was that?” Ron gasped as he shoved away from the dejected girl. 

“That was just me sending a electric signal through you, destroying the tracking chips your friend Wade-san has placed inside you,” Yori said, “This is your journey, Ron-Kun, Possible-san and Wade-san cannot aid you.” Yori smiled sadly. “They must not know of this. They will try to stop you, and you know this to be true.”

Ron sighed and glanced down to the scroll. “We can help you learn to keep what you’re feeling now from being felt by anyone else.” 

“Yori?” Ron asked, glancing and found himself alone. “More then a man …” Ron breathed, as he opened the scroll. 

**To be continued …**

_Disclaimer: Batman is property of DC Comics, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are property of Disney._


	2. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Stoppable returns to Triton, and begins his crusade.

_He was always a bit different, but a good kid. Unofficially the first son I ever really had before Jim and Tim. When he disappeared shortly after his parents’ funeral it broke us all. And when he suddenly returned … he acted different. That hurt worse then when he abandoned Kimmie like he did … At first glance one would say he didn’t have a care in the world … but if you looked into his eyes, eyes that at one time held such warmth and caring … they were totally different. The caring was still there … but it was hidden by something … something dark … terrifying … but strangely … reassuring._ **– Dr. Anne Possible**

 

**Chapter 2: Metamorphosis**

_One Year Later …_

The cool mountain wind whipped his long coat around the solitary traveler as he climbed the Japanese mountain; his long blonde hair and matching beard were all that shielded his face. 

The large gates of Yamanouchi finally stood before him after one of the longest most trying journey of his life. Looking back on the various tests of his mental and physical capacities, he felt ready for whatever Master Sensei and the teachers of Yamanouchi could throw at him. At least … after a good night’s sleep. 

Ron smiled at the welcoming sight of Yamanouchi School’s front gate, even more when it opened before him. “Welcome, Ron-kun,” Yori said as he walked into the school grounds, noticing that the students were all lined up making a path to Master Sensei at the center of the school grounds. 

Ron’s heavy feet slowly brought him before Yori and Master Sensei at the center of the massive school. “What brings you back to these noble walls, Stoppable-san?” Master Sensei asked, looking sagely at the young man. 

“I … seek the means to fight injustice …” Ron spoke softly, “KP and I … we did some good but … I want to do more … I want to strike fear in the ones who pray on the fearful … I don’t want what happened to me to happen to anyone else, not KP, not Felix, Wade, no one else.” 

“Stoppable-san, to manipulate fear in others, you must first master your own fears.” Master Sensei spoke softly, “Are you ready to begin?” 

“Wha?” Ron blanched, “With all due respect, Master, I just got her and I’ve traveled almost non-stop for a year and …” He was cut off when Yori kicked him hard in the chest sending him to his hands and knees. 

“Death will not wait till your ready,” Master Sensei said, as Hirotaka stomped at the teen, shocked when he rolled out of the way with ease. 

“Death will not stand idly by while you catch your breath,” Master Sensei stated, as Ron caught Yori by her thigh, as she kicked at him again. Ron smirked when Yori yelped as he slung her into Hirotaka. 

The other students prepared to attack, when Master Sensei held up a hand. “Very good, Stoppable-san.” 

“To do what you wish, you must face death with no fear.” Sensei spoke wisely as Ron stood in a combat stance. “You have traveled far and learned much from many masters, Chosen One. Now it is time to face death and face fear itself. It is time for you to become what you were born to be.” 

“Through your adventures with Possible-san and your training journey, you have learned to face groups of enemies,” Sensei said as he approached the young American. “We shall teach you to face armies. You have learned to disappear from sight. We shall teach you to become truly invisible.” Sensei smiled, “You have learned to be a hero, we shall teach you to become a legend.” 

Days past …

Weeks past … 

Years, and Ron Stoppable’s training continued, and his changes became more and more apparent. 

Yori, Hirotaka, and a group of 18 other of the top students of the school carefully eased into the training yard, training weapons at the ready. 

“Everyone, stay close,” Yori said glancing around at the group of sixteen students. “Wait … where did … stay on guard!” The group of fourteen began throwing flash capsules into the shadows, but their missing comrades were no where to be found. 

“He is good,” Yori said, taking a glance at Hirotaka, when she heard motion behind her and turned to give her team another head count. She was stunned to realize her group of twenty Ninja had been decreased in number to eight in less then a minute’s time. “Stay in visual contact at all times!” Yori ordered, turned to where Hirotaka was, only to find him missing as well. “Hirotaka?” 

Yori gasped out loud when while looking for Hirotaka her remaining comrades vanished, leaving her alone in the shadowy training yard. 

“Ron-kun, I yield, you have won …” Yori said carefully backing toward the center of the yard carefully. “Ron-kun?” 

Yori gasped as she was tackled to the ground by a Ninja dressed completely in black, and blindfolded. She gasped for breath as his forearm crushed against her throat, and his free hand pinned her shoulder to the ground as he sat a straddle of her. 

“Excellent Job, Stoppable-san,” Master Sensei said clapping his hands as he walked out into the training yard. 

Ron removed his blindfold and mask, before climbing off Yori, and bowing to the Sensei. “Thank you, Master,” he said humbly. 

“Come with me,” Master Sensei said turning his back and walking out of the temple. 

Ron glanced at Yori who gave him a proud nod. Ron gave a small smile before following along after the head teacher of the school. 

“You have done well these past seven years since your departure from your home, Stoppable-san.” Master Sensei said as they walked along the mountain path behind the school. “You are possibly the greatest student here. But … I must ask a question of you.” Ron glanced at the aged master. “Do you still feel guilty for the death of your parents?” 

“My Anger outweighs my guilt, Master,” Ron stated, staring off into valley beside the vast mountain range the ninja school was built upon. 

“You must learn to let go of your anger and your guilt, my son,” Master Sensei stated a sad twinkle in his eye. “My mother, the Master Sensei of Yamanouchi before me, her family was destroyed before her very eyes, though she was young when it happened, she never let go of that anger and guilt. It consumed her, all through the many years of her life.” He sighed before looking up at the sky. “Think not of anger, or of guilt, my son, you must focus your mind on Justice.” 

“I’ll remember that, Master,” Ron said, before lifting his armored gauntlets to deflect Master Sensei’s staff. 

“Draw your weapon,” Sensei barked, striking again, but only Ron’s protective gauntlets.

“No,” Ron said as the Master swung again, this time striking him in the leg, sweeping his feet out from under him. 

“Your enemies will not hesitate to kill you, Stoppable-san,” Sensei said moving to strike the young man in the chest, but Ron rolled away and leapt to his feet. “You must be ready to kill them, before they kill you or another innocent.”

“I will not kill,” Ron stated, catching Sensei’s staff and jerking it away from him. “Those who kill in cold blood are animals. By choosing not to kill, that’s what separates us from them.” He said turning Sensei’s staff on him. 

“As you wish, Chosen One,” Master Sensei bowed in surrender, “I just pray this state of mind does not become a weakness.” 

(-V-)

Ron stuffed another shirt into his duffle bag. He had never felt so confident and it seemed he had learned everything he could at Yamanouchi. It was finally time to come home, after seven long years. “Ron-kun?” Yori spoke through the paper-thin door before sliding it open. “Are you … leaving, Ron-kun?” 

“Master Sensei said it himself,” Ron said as he zipped up his bag, “I’ve done all I can here.” 

“No you haven’t,” Yori said hopefully, “Master Sensei is getting older, Ron-kun. You would be an excellent sensei … you could stay and take Master Sensei’s place … you could stay … with me …” 

“I have a plan to keep, Yori,” Ron said, glancing up at the girl dressed only in a one piece loose kimono. “While it does involve ‘teaching’ but not in the same way you’re talking.” 

“It’s nothing to do with a plan, ne, Ron-kun?” Yori said, her brow furrowing. “You’re going back to her, aren’t you?” 

Ron didn’t say anything. “It’s been seven years, Stoppable-san,” Yori said uncharacteristically spiteful. “Only a baka would believe she’d wait that long for you.” 

Yori gasped when he turned on her, his face a blank slate, and his eyes seemed to dig into her soul. “I’m going back to set a lot of things right, Yori,” Ron said in a cold tone, “And frankly, even if she’s with someone else … if she’s happy, I’ll still have something to fight for.” 

“If you go back, you will be traveling down the path of the fool, and it will lead to destruction and pain … but if you remain here …” She said, letting her kimono pool at her feet, revealing herself to him in all her glory, “I can show you the ways to pleasure …” 

“It may be a road to pain and destruction, Yori,” Ron said, throwing his bag over his shoulder. “But I have a job to do.” He stepped past the naked beauty and closed the door behind him, not looking back. 

(-V-)

Ron smiled at the two familiar faces waiting for him at Narita Airport in Tokyo Japan. Wade Lode had grown considerably, he had to be seventeen by now, and looked like he hadn’t just lost some weight but also been working out. And beside him in a wheelchair was Ron’s second best friend, Felix Renton, who hadn’t seemed to change much at all. His customized techno wheelchair seemed to have changed more then he had. 

“Hey guys!” Ron said as Wade and Felix approached him, giving him a firm hug, but gasped when Wade put him in a headlock. 

“Ya know, I first thought it had to be a prank call when you called me,” Wade said as he released his old friend. “Glad to see the tabloid rumors of you either being dead or running off and marrying Monkey Fist are wrong.”

“Yori not coming home with you?” Felix asked, noticing Ron being by himself. 

“No … why should she?” He asked as the three approached the private Nakasumi jet. 

The three settled into the private jet as it prepared to take off, “So, I want to know everything I missed while I was training.” Ron said as the plane took to the air. 

“Triton has gone to hell in a hand basket,” Felix sighed, watching Tokyo grow farther away through the window. 

“Triton?” Ron asked, blinking in confusion. 

“Yeah, year or so after you left the town governments of Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton decided to drop borders and make it one big city. Worse mistake in the town’s history, if you ask me,” Wade explained. 

“Seems this was more the Mob’s idea then the city halls,” Felix added. “Boss Thorne has his hands in almost everything.” 

“Boss Thorne?” 

“Rupert Thorne,” Wade stated, “Bad news, really bad news. Between him and the crooks like Drakken, Shego, and a few new comers, it’s gotten horrible, or as you used to say … Sick and Wrong.” 

“Must be if Kim hasn’t taken him down a notch,” Ron nodded, noticing both young men flinching. “What happened to Kim?” 

“She went after you, after you disappeared,” Wade sighed, “I’m really not sure what happened but when she came back she was fit to be tied.” 

“When ever I asked all I got was a very long line of profanity and yours and Yori’s names,” Felix stated, with a small sad smile. 

“Kim got sloppy after that, she was angry and taking it out on anyone who broke the law,” Wade said staring out the window. “She stepped on Thorne’s toes and … he …” Wade couldn’t finish, but the outraged Felix did it for him. 

“He sent twelve men and a paralyzing dart, Ron,” Felix growled, gripping the armrests of his chair, “They beat her … and … just say we know it was twelve men because they were twelve sets of DNA samples found…. ” 

“Do you have names?” Ron asked calmly, though his white knuckles on his armrests told another tale. 

“Yeah …” Wade said unsurely at this new side of Ron. 

“I want them when we get back, anyway, what happened to her after that …” Ron said trying to force himself to relax. 

“Kim’s website was pulled by myself and her parents,” Wade said, “She spent a year in Florida with Nana, then she came back home. To everyone’s surprise joined the Police Force.” 

“And?” Ron said, noticing the glances between his two friends meant there was more. 

“She met a guy in her academy class. Shawn Gordon. His dad was the cop who responded to … uh anyway … After they graduated they … got married… few months after that Kim gave birth to a baby girl, Barbara Veronica Gordon,” Wade said, half proudly half regrettably toward his friend. “Everything was great till a year ago … Kim’s husband was killed in the line of duty … she’s … still recovering from that.” 

“I see …” Ron said emotionlessly. “There’s a reason I called you both.” Ron said, glancing out the window. “I have a favor to ask of you. I need your help. It’s the main reason I’m coming home really …” 

“How long are you coming back for anyway?” Felix asked, gulping nervously. 

“As long as it takes,” Ron stated, glancing to the two men’s questioningly faces. “To show the people of Mid- Triton that their city doesn’t belong to the criminals and the corrupt.” 

“You want me to make you a website like Kim’s?” Wade asked, receiving a shake of the head no from Ron. 

“No, that won’t work, not with these guys, not anymore.” Ron said leaning forward to as if someone could listen in. “There’s a flaw in mine and Kim’s old style. The Website, the open faces, everything; it was us, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. We were just average teenagers doing good deeds. But as average teenagers … we were as human as the criminals we face. We were corruptible … defeatable… as Kim … proved …” Ron took a breath to settle his nerves. 

“People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy,” Ron stated, “And I can’t do that as Ron Stoppable. As a man I’m flesh and blood, like Kim, I can be ignored, be destroyed, but as a symbol …” Ron sat back with a strange expression on his face. “As a symbol I can be incorruptible … I can be everlasting.” 

“What symbol?” Felix asked, a small smile starting to grow on his and Wade’s faces. 

“I … don’t know …” Ron hung his head in thought. “Something elemental … something scary … I thought maybe a monkey … but that just freaks me out … probably won’t anyone else.” 

“And I assume this persona you’ll take on to fight the underworld will be to protect those you care about?” Wade asked, Felix nodding in agreement. 

“You talking about KP?” Ron asked, glancing up. “Yeah, she’s been through enough … you could say part of it is to protect her.” 

“No offence to Kim,” Wade started. 

“But we’re worried about us too!” Felix chuckled. 

“Heaven forbid,” Ron gave a smile at his friends as he set back, “But seriously, a little help, I could use a theme ya know?” 

“How about a spider, ya know, maybe Spider-Man?” Felix mused. 

“Na, been done in the comics,” Wade waved it off, “How about ‘Raging Robin?” Wade asked. 

“The Crow?” 

“The Question?” 

“The Wolverine?” 

“The Bat?” 

“Wait … The Bat?” Ron asked, rubbing his chin, “The Bat … The Bat … The Batman …” he said as a smile slowly grew on his face. 

“The Batman?” Wade asked, glancing between the other two men. 

“The Batman.” Felix repeated, “Sounds good.” 

“Yeah …” Ron nodded, “The Batman.” 

(-V-)

Downtown Lowerton, Triton … several hours later. 

A redheaded woman slid out of her car before the dark shadowy warehouse. Her emerald green eyes narrowed on the building as she drew her gun and spoke into her radio. “Lieutenant Possible, to dispatch, I’m at the drop point. Lights on inside the warehouse … I’m moving in …” 

“Negative Lt. Possible, await back up, repeat await back up,” the dispatcher spoke fiercely. 

“I didn’t catch that dispatch,” Possible stated, placing her radio back inside her red leather jacket. Her short red hair hung just barely to the mid of her neck and she was dressed in as said a red leather jacket, a tight black tank top and a pair of jeans that seemed a size too small. She froze for a moment before spinning around behind her. “I could have sworn …” She said, before turning back to the warehouse and continuing in, not noticing her wallet had been removed from her jacket’s breast pocket. 

On top of the warehouse a ninja dressed completely and back hunched over watching her sneak toward the building. He smirked inside his mask before pulling out the wallet in his hand, looking first at the group of pictures. 

The first one was a family picture, a brown headed man and a redheaded woman both smiling in police uniforms and in the redhead’s arms was a 3 year old child with the exact same eyes and hair. The ninja sighed as he turned to the next few pictures, one of the man, obviously her husband, another of a family he quickly identified as the Possibles, and then a picture only of the redheaded little girl, who looked so much like the girl he grew up with. The last picture took his breath away. It was a prom picture, of a redhead in a blue, burned dress and blond headed boy in a very ugly blue suit. The picture was half ruined with what looked like tear drops. 

He proceeded to look through it, finding Lt. Kimberly Possible’s badge and driver’s license, a few twenties and a grocery list. His eyes narrowed when he saw ‘twelve pack of Bud Lite’ at the bottom of the list. He folded the wallet back up, and continued to follow the woman through the warehouse. 

“What the hell?” Kim gasped when she found one of the most dangerous gangs in Triton all tied up in the center of the room. She found the leader, who had a horrified expression on his gagged face, with a note on his chest. 

“I’m here?” She read the two words on the letter that was signed only with a symbol that resembled a bat. She gasped when her wallet dropped from above her, and raised her gun up to the empty rafters. “What ...” She breathed when she looked in her wallet to see it was in perfect order except her grocery list had been modified with her beer marked off the list. 

**To Be Continued …**


End file.
